Bright Beauty
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: Based of the song "Cinderella" By Steven Curtis Chapman though not a song fic. (MY BROTHER TAKES ONE FOURTH OF THE CREDIT FOR THE IDEA AND SPELL CHECK)


**A/N: Real quick postage. This will be a two-shot instead if you want me to continue. Look forward to chapter 4 of Love Sick next though. **

* * *

Bright Beauty

You could call the entire experience hell. Watching your wife scream in pain in cold sweat and tears is enough to break anyone's heart. She was hurting and struggling. Struggling in order to give birth to our first child, struggling to stay awake, struggling to be strong. Haruhi was in a great amount of pain…but she was weakening. Weakening herself with every scream she emitted and move she made. It was hard to bear. And it was scary. A numerous amount of things could go wrong while she was giving birth. A sudden black out, a homicidal maniac, equipment failure. The possibilities were endless. Little did I know something far worse would happen.

"I see the head!" a nurse exclaimed. Everything seemed a little brighter for a while until Haruhi flat lined. That incessant and the all-time most scariest sound in the world rang throughout the delivery room; the high pitched screeching of the monitor. My eyes widened and sweat trailed down the side of my temple as I watched in slow motion, doctors rushing to Haruhi's side trying to revive her heart and finish the delivery. Nurses charged me, trying to grab my arms and force me out of the room. Unknowingly, I began struggling against them, trying my hardest to return to her side. I thrashed my arms screaming her name but finally, doctors advanced and forced me out of the room. The last thing I heard was a nurse exclaiming something throughout the room.

"It's a girl!"

After the doctors kicked me out, the host club, originally sitting down, rushed to my side and looked upon me with concerned expressions.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice seemed far away then. They ALL seemed far away at that time. Never had I been so lonely before. Haruhi seemed far gone already, even though nothing had been confirmed. Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. Nothing was right. But the host club's words of reassurance made me believe I could never trust anything they said again. About two hours later, our postures stiffened as we heard the door to the delivery room open and a doctor stepped out.

"Kyoya Ohtori?" He sounded nervous as he spoke my name. He had every reason to be, since I owned the hospital. I walked into the room to see a nurse with a pale face next to Haruhi holding a baby in a light pink blanket. Haruhi looked frighteningly still lying on the bed. I turned my head away from her direction and walked over to the nurse. She gave me small smile and handed me the baby.

"Congratulations Ohtori-sama. Your new daughter." My daughter. Our daughter. She was perfect. She was everything I imagined she would be. Quite small, considering Haruhi's size, but none the less healthy and beautiful. Very small wisps of dark hair were splayed across her forehead and I could vaguely make out a pair of honey brown eyes mixed with small flecks of a silver onyx color (for she was squinting in the bright light). Secretly, I was close to tears. Maybe everything would turn out alright. Maybe Haruhi was fine. Maybe, after a while, we would all be able to go home and enjoy a peaceful life together. But…the damn nurse ruined everything with the next words she spoke. Why didn't I fire her again?

"Ohtori-sama, about your wife…" I turned gently on my heel and faced the young nurse and nodded, allowing her to continue. She inhaled slowly and looked up at me with sad, gentle eyes.

"Ohtori-same…I'm afraid we weren't able to save your wife."

"What?!" Right on cue, Tamaki burst through the door with the host club in tow. Tamaki noticed my tense posture and quickly ran over to retrieve my daughter from my arms, which I thank him for time and time again for at that point I was going to accidentally squeeze her to death.

"What do you mean 'We weren't able to save her'?" I asked through clenched teeth. The nurse nervously pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and looked to the hospital bed Haruhi lay on.

"Just as I said. We couldn't save her. She has pass-" She began trailing off as I turned away from her and walked over to Haruhi. Everyone watched me as I leaned down and kiss her forehead before making my way to the exit where tear stained faced hosts waited. Tamaki was red faced and breathing hard (and struggling to keep from dropping my daughter), Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other and hiccupping between sobs, Honey was holding onto Mori's pant leg while hiding his face on the fabric, and Mori looked down at his cousin with a sad expression and tears daring to escape his eyes. Why must they? Why must they cry when I'm trying so hard not to? I led my attention elsewhere as I was about to exit the door when Mori's big hand came down on my shoulder.

"Her name?" He asked softly. I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes, painfully reminiscing Haruhi's sweet words.

_Flashback_

_We lay in bed peacefully as we listened closely to the light pattering raindrops that fell on the roof. The storm had just passed over and Haruhi was tired. She was seven months pregnant and she couldn't afford to "excite" herself too much. It took all she could muster along with my help to not flail around and shriek in terror. She was now comfortably in my arms, enjoying the cool breeze of the spring air that the window let in. I watched her, taking in the sight of her sparkling eyes as she gazed out the window dreamily. I smiled at her and she turned her head to look at me. She raised an eyebrow._

"_Like what you see?" _

"_Well of course." I said cupping her face and stroking her cheek with my thumb. She leaned into my hand, closed her eyes and smiled and I smiled back. We stayed silent for another moment or two before she opened her eyes again. _

"_Kyoya?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_What should we name our child?" I chuckled softly and let go of her face to position her carefully upright. _

"_Well that's difficult since you refuse to know the gender." Haruhi pursed her lips and crossed her arms._

"_I rather it be a surprise." I looked upon her softly and pulled her into my lap, kissing her hair._

"_Well then I guess now is a good time to start thinking then." Haruhi leaned her head on my chest and relaxed her annoyed face. She breathed out a 'yeah' and began tapping her pointer finger on my abdomen in thought, making me shiver slightly at her touch. I swallowed hard before clearing my throat. _

" _Let's start with male names first." Haruhi nodded opened her eyes, furrowing her brows in deep concentration._

"_Akio,Ichirou, or Ryou." She answered. I bent my head down to reach her bare shoulder and kissed her skin to which she let out a slow exhale. _

"_I like Ryou a lot. What about female names?" I inquired. She tilted her head back to rest it against my own shoulder and began playing with my hair. _

"_That's easy. Akemi." She answered in almost a whisper._

_End Of Flashback_

_I raised a finger to my wet eye and quickly wiped the tear away before answering Mori._

"_Her name is Akemi. Akemi Ohtori."_

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back with this here fic to let you know I'm still here. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
